Mutsdak
by positivelynegative
Summary: Wilson has a dream. Set just after the Tritter arc. character death one shot. Translations are inside.


Hello again everybody! So, this one has the Hebrew language in it... don't speak Hebrew so we'll see how this goes... oops. I would have a good reference, but the guy I know that speaks Hebrew is in Israel right now... speaking Hebrew. So anyway, I do not own, so do not sue me or I shall... cry. Yes, so sorry if this sucks, I did my best... man I'm getting into these dream stories pretty deep. Coolio. Anyway, review please and here are the Hebrew words:

1. Hizdamnut achrona - last chance  
2. Oyev - enemy (because I couldn't find 'betrayer')  
3. Shalowsh Qasiytah - thirty pieces  
4. Al ha'panim - feel bad/awful  
5. Ta'azor li bevakasha - please help me  
6. Mutsdak - justified

* * *

Wilson stood alone in one of the many halls in Princeton-Plainsboro. Everyone had gone home, nobody roamed the halls. He turned; one by one the lights behind him began to flicker, then began the domino effect. Starting at the end of the hall, the lights began to black out. Once a light was out, a beast began spread with the darkness. Wilson heard its growl and began to 

_…panic… _

jog forward, trying to put as much distance between him and the

_…betrayal… _

monster.

He stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. Though it was made of glass, Wilson wasn't able to see inside. The darkness was gaining. Wilson didn't hesitate to pull the door open and run in, slamming it behind him.

House stood in the middle of the dark room, a single light glaring down at him. His

_…fifth limb… _

cane lay on the ground beside him; he stood upright with both feet planted firmly on the ground. No pain

_…anger… _

was evident on his serene face. He stared ahead, all emotion drained from his face, through Wilson and into the

_…beast's eyes… _

glass behind his best

_…betrayer… _

friend.

"House?" Wilson whispered. Immediately after the words left his lips, House brought his hand up into a fist. Wilson stepped toward his friend, then tilted his head in confusion as House's forefinger shot up, pointing to the spotlight above him.

_…One…_

Wilson took another step forward, again halting when House's middle finger joined the first. One of House's blue eyes peered out from between the boney fingers, black smoke snaking its way around the hard knuckles.

_…Two…_

Wilson expected a grin to cross House's face, for it to all be a joke, but

_…the statue…_

he kept

_…its…_

his stony mask. Wilson reached his hand out and took another step closer to his friend. The third finger lifted; smoke circled and whispered the words:

**_Hizdamnut achrona. _**

_...Three..._

The spotlight popped and sent sparks flying. The smoke struck, turning the whole room black. Wilson spun as a laugh resounded throughout the dark. There was no light anywhere, yet he could still see his hands in front of his face. He held out his hands in front of him and slowly began to shuffle to where House was

_…swallowed… _

standing.

**_Judas _**the shadow breathed out.

Wilson stumbled backward with the harsh reality of the word, landing hard on the cold ground. Instantly he saw the smoke begin to curl around his torso, arms, and legs. He sat up, feeling the tendrils climb up his arms and caress his face.

He began to swat the smoke away when a heavy leather bag dropped onto his lap. He grabbed it, shaking it and hearing coins inside.

**_Shalowsh Qasiytah_**

Wilson shot to his feet,

_...the statue..._

House was again standing in front of him. He stood on his left foot, pain laced across his face and his eyes clamped shut. But however much pain he was in, he was still standing upright. Tears seeped out of the closed eyes; Wilson dropped the

_…barter… _

pouch and grabbed the sides of his best friends face, "House? How bad does it hurt?"

House opened his eyes, "Al ha'panim."

Wilson tilted his head, "House, I can't speak-"

"Ta'azor li bevakasha."

House nodded sadly and hung his head, letting it fall onto Wilson's shoulder. Wilson began to rub his friend's back rhythmically. He ignored the

_…growling… _

smoke growing and closing in on them. His hands moved up and down House's back until they were inside the

_...stomach..._

cloud of

_...the beast..._

fog. Wilson ran his hand in a smooth circle on House's back, stopping when his hand trailed through warm, sticky... Wilson lifted his hand, praying it wasn't...

Blood.

His hand was dripping with blood from the knife wound in his friend's back. He pulled House's limp body off his own, crying out when his friend's head rolled back, staring up at the dark above them.

Gently, Wilson laid House on the ground. He whirled around angrily. Who did this?

He opened his mouth and yelled angrily, yet there was no sound in the dark room; only the stale laughter of the beast around them... him. He screamed as loud as he could, clinching his fist and turning to see if the

_...thing..._

man that murdered his best friend was bold enough to be close. He was going to kill

_...it..._

him. The monster snarled and dove in, clapping into Wilson's body. Wilson felt his body jolt, threaten to be taken inside itself, but he fought back. His mind and body cried out and he shoved back. The monster fell back, lighting the room again with an unearthly shriek.

House lay on the floor, a mirror laying beside him and reflecting the white ceiling. Wilson numbly walked over to his friend's body and knelt down, picking the mirror up unconsciously. He stared into House's face, then down at the mirror. He sat back, gaping. In the mirror the

_...monster..._

black cloud still lingered. He spun around to face the cloud, but only saw the glass door

..._mocking..._

behind him. He lifted the mirror again, the cloud was still there... he couldn't see himself.

Only the smoke and the body.

**Oyev.**

Wilson looked down; clutched in his right hand was the knife. The murder weapon.

**"Judas."** The beast's voice inside him said.

He shook his head, "No."

**"Judas." **It said again loudly.

Tears fell from his eyes, "No..." he argued weakly.

**"Judas." **This time it whispered softlyl

Slowly he nodded; he had

_...killed..._

backstabbed his best friend.

His hand trembled; tears fell on the mirror's surface. He raised the knife.

Mutsdak.

* * *

1. Hizdamnut achrona - last chance  
2. Oyev - enemy  
3. Shalowsh Qasiytah - thirty pieces  
4. Al ha'panim - feel bad/awful  
5. Ta'azor li bevakasha - please help me  
6. Mutsdak - justified 

So, sorry if that sucked. O well, I don't care; I liked it alright... so feedback is nice... I won't try to write in a language I don't know anymore... unless it's on freetranslations Woo!


End file.
